Aishiteru maid-sama
by kamiya hyung
Summary: Usaha Kagami untuk mengembalikan hati Aomine. "Jangan-jangan aomine-chi punya selingkuhan ssu." "Jangan mengada-ngada kise." Penasaran? Langsung aja dibaca


**Aishiteru maid-sama**

 **Disclaimer: Kamiya Hyung *dibunuh bang fujimaki tadatoshi***

 **Humor tapi garing, OOC, ABAL, TYPO BERTEBARAN, DAN MASIH BANYAK EFEK SAMPING LAIN YANG DITIMBULKAN KARENA FICT SAYA YANG SATU INI.**

 **Pair: AOKAGA**

 **Don't like don't read so here we go ~(*w*~) (~*w*)~**

Seorang pria berambut crimson terlihat sedang mempersiapkan makan malam didapurnya. Ia memasak dengan perasaan senang dan gembira layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja masuk sekolah taman kanak kanak. Ia mempersiapkan makanannya di meja makan. Tak lama seorang pria berambut navy blue dan berkulit agak redup masuk kedalam rumah.

"Tadaima~"

"Ah, okaeri daiki-san"

Kagami taiga atau yang lebih tepatnya Aomine Taiga menyambut sang uhuksuamiuhuk tercintanya.

"Kau ingin makan dulu atau mandi dulu?"

Aomine tiba tiba memeluk kagami dari belakang.

"Aku ingin menyantap makan malamku dulu" Aomine menjilat leher Kagami.

"Nnhhh aho, makananmu ada di meja makan."

"Tapi kau kelihatan lebih lezat dari makan malamnya."

"APA? AKU SUDAH CAPEK CAPEK MEMBUATKAN MAKAN MALAM UNTUKMU KAU TIDAK MENGHORMATIKU SAMA SEKALI HAH?"

Kagami langsung berteriak di depan telinga Aomine.

"Tck ayolah Taiga, aku tidak serius."

"Eh? Ah gomene..."

"Sudahlah aku mau mandi dulu saja, aku lelah sekali."

Aomine langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan kekamar mereka untuk mengambil handuk. Kagami terdiam dan merasa tak enak hati dengan suaminya. Apa mungkin Aomine ngambek? Ah sudahlah semuanya akan baik baik saja, pikir kagami. Setelah Aomine selesai mandi Aomine langsung berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Namun setelah 30 menit menunggu, Aomine masih belum turun juga, Kagami memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Aomine. Mungkin saja Aomine sakit. Kagami melihat Aomine yang tertidur dengan posisi memunggunginya. Kagami mengguncang guncang tubuh Aomine.

"Nee...Daiki bangunlah, kau belum makan kan?"

Tak ada jawaban...Aomine masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. Kagami kembali mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Aomine.

"Ayolah Daiki, kita makan dulu."

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Kagami menghela nafas. Apa benar Aomine marah padanya? Tapi selama ini Aomine tidak pernah marah dengan hal hal kecil semacam ini? Apakah Aomine selelah itu? Seketika Kagami kehilangan selera makannya. Ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan makan malamnya dikulkas untuk sarapan besok pagi dan menyusul Aomine ke alam mimpi. Kagami terbangun oleh suara alarmnya dan meraba kasur disebelahnya. Kosong. Aomine sudah pergi ke kantornya. Lagi lagi Kagami menghela nafas. Beberapa hari ini Aomine memang sangat sibuk, pulang larut malam sekali dan berangkat pagi sekali. Kagami menjadi jarang berbicara kepada Aomine. Kagami berfikir untuk curhat kepada kise, toh dia lebih berpengalaman dalam masalah seperti ini. Kagami mengirimi kise sebuah e-mail

 _From: taiga-chi_

 _Subject: ketemu_

 _Kise kau punya waktu hari ini? Boleh aku ke rumahmu? Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu._

Kise membaca e-mail tersebut. Tumben sekali kagami ingin bertemu dengannya padahal biasanya saja kise selalu diusir saat mengunjungi rumah Kagami. Ya memang miris sekali.

 _From: kise_

 _Subject: Re:ketemu_

 _Tentu bisa Taiga-chi kebetulan aku sedang libur hari ini ssu. Tapi dirumah sedang tidak ada tetsu-chi ssu._

Kagami membaca e-mail tersebut.

 _From: Taiga-chi_

 _Subject: re:re:ketemu_

 _Tidak papa Kebetulan aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu berdua saja. Aku akan sampai disana dalam 30 menit._

Kagami segera bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah Kise. Sesampainya disana Kise sudah menyambutnya dengan segelas teh dan kue macha.

"Nee...jadi taiga-chi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ssu?"

"Umm begini...belakangan ini Daiki jadi lebih sering pulang malam, aku jadi tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar berbicara dengannya."

"Hmm bukannya itu wajar ssu? Aomine-chi mungking sedang sibuk belakangan ini jadi sering pulang malam ssu."

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Taiga-chi kau tidak perlu khawatir ssu selama Aomine-chi masih memberikan kabar padamu, paling tidak dia menelponmu kan ssu?"

"Itu dia masalahnya. Biasanya dia akan menelfonku kalau dia akan lembur atau apapun itu tapi belakangan ini dia sama sekali tidak menguubungiku."

"Ah benarkah ssu? J-jangan...ah tidak mungkin ssu...tapi mungkin saja."

"Jangan jangan apa kise? Jangan menakut nakutiku."

"J-jangan jangan aomine-chi itu...punya selingkuhan ssu."

Seketika kagami keselek sendok.

"UHUK UHUK UHUEK."

"M-minum ssu"

Kise menyerahkan air putih untuk Kagami dan langsung Kagami habiskan dengan sekali tenggak.

"K-kau jangan bicara yang macam macam kise. Daikiku tak mungkin selingkuh...dia...dia mencintaiku."

"Tapi belakangan ini sikapnya sudah berubah ssu, atau mungkin aomine-chi sudah mulai bosan denganmu ssu?"

Kagami terdiam.

"Apa taiga-chi pernah menyakiti perasaan aomine-chi ssu?"

"A-aku tidak tahu, tapi kemarin saat pulang kerja, Daiki menggodaku tapi aku malah meneriakinya. Aku takut sikapku terlalu keterlaluan...a-apa benar...D-daiki..."

Kagami mulai berfikir yang aneh aneh hingga tanpa disadari, butiran bening jatuh membasahi pipinya. Kagami menangis sambil menunduk.

"Taiga-chi jangan menangis dulu ssu, aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan aomine-chi ssu tenang saja serahkan semuanya padaku ssu."

"Terima kasih kise"

Kagami menyeka air mata plus ingus yang sudah membleber memenuhi hidungnya...ewh *author jijik* *author dicekek kagami*

"Tapi...apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau harus menggoda Aomine-chi untuk lebih betah dirumah ssu."

"Menggodanya?"

"Iya ssu, dan juga kau harus sering sering memasak makanan kesukaannya ssu."

"Kalau itu aku juga setiap hari sudah memasak makanan kesukaannya...tapi tidak berhasil tuh."

"Baiklah berarti cara terakhirnya adalah dengan cara menggodanya ssu."

"Apa maksudmu menggodanya?"

"Ya menggodanya...umm coba ingat ingat hal hal yang paling disukai Aomine-chi ssu."

"Oppai"

"Selain itu ssu."

"Oppai yang besar."

"Aku bilang selain itu ssu."

"Oppai yang sangat amat besar."

"AAAARRRGGGHHH..."

Kise headbang-in kepalanya ke tembok alias jedutin palanya ketembok. Gregetan dengan makhluk merah nan unyuk yang satu ini. Apa tidak ada hal lain yang di sukai sang hentaimine selain oppai?

"Bagaiman dengan maid ssu? Semua orang suka maid ssu termasuk tetsu-chi ssu."

"Maid? Maksudmu butler? Aku ini laki laki loh."

"Hmm akan lebih efektif kalau maid ssu."

Kagami menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"M-maksudmu aku harus crossdressing menjadi maid?"

"Yap benar sekali ssu, kebetulan aku punya setelan seragam maid dan nekomimi yang pas untukmu ssu."

Mata Kise terlihat berbinar saat mengatakannya dan itu justru membuat Kagami merinding.

"A-apa tak ada cara lain."

"Tidak ada ssu, kalau kau mau Aomine-chi berpaling ke laki laki lain, silahkan saja ssu."

"Tidak...baiklah aku akan melakukan ini."

"Hehe bagus ssu."

Kise memberikan seragam maid itu kepada Kagami. Setelah itu Kagami memutuskan untuk pulang dan mempersiapkan semuanya. Dan dimulailah misi pengembalian hati Aomine kepada Kagami. Sebelum Aomine pulang, kagami memasak makanan favorite Aomine dan bersiap siap menunggu kedatangan Aomine. Setelah semua sudah sesuai dengan rencana, terdengar suara sebuah mobil memasuki garasi menandai bahwa sang suami tercinta sudah pulang.

"Tadai..."

"Okaerinasai...Ouji-sama nyan"

"...ma."

Aomine hanya bisa bengong melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Kagami yang menggunakan baju maid lengkap dengan ekor ekoran kucing di bagian belakang bajunya dan nekomimi diatas kepalanya dan...astaga apa apaan dengan kata nyan di bagian akhir kalimat itu? Astaga dia imut sekali. Aomine mulai menceracau di dalam hatinya. Aomine yang terlalu sibuk dengan lamunannya terkejut saat Kagami menarik tangannya menuju meja makan. Ada banyak makanan di meja itu namun kenapa Kagami hanya memberikan sepiring nasi omelet? Benar benar seperti di maid cafe.

"Apa yang ingin kutuliskan diatas sini ouji-sama?"

"Etto...Taiga boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu, apa itu?"

"Apa kau baik baik saja?"

"..."

"Apa kepalamu terbuntur? Coba sini kuperiksa."

Aomine menyentuh kening Kagami...hmm tidak hangat itu artinya Kagami baik baik saja. Kagami tidak menjawab apapun dan hanya menundukan wajahnya.

"Neee...kepalamu tidak hangat Kagami, kau yakin kau baik baik saja."

Kagami terdiam, dia tidak menjawab apapun.

"O-oi"

"Hiks...hiks"

Tiba tiba Kagami sesenggukan.

"T-taiga...hei apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Aomine menyentuh pipi Kagami.

"D-daiki...hiks hiks...kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi yah?"

"Hah?"

"J-jadi benar? Hiks hiks selama ini ada yang lain?"

"O-oi tunggu Taiga, apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Hiks hiks...belakangan ini kau sering tidak menghubungiku...bahkan saat kau akan lembur, kau tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi, aku bahkan sering menunggumu pulang sampai larut malam hanya untuk makan malam bersamamu tapi kau biasanya akan langsung tidur setibanya sampai dirumah Hiks hiks...aku merindukanmu bodoh...kalau kau memang sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, katakan saja langsung kau tidak perlu membuatku menunggu seperti ini hiks hiks...ini...rasanya sangat menyakitkan."

Aomine langsung memeluk tubuh Kagami erat. Menunggu sampai Kagami berhenti menangis dan mulai menenangkan dirinya.

"Ssshh...tenanglah Taiga...dengar maafkan aku belakangan ini aku terlalu sibuk tapi dengarlah aku melakukan ini semua untukmu. Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak pernah menghubungimu?"

Kagami menggeleng.

"Handphoneku sudah kujual."

"A-apa?"

"Iya kau tau 2 minggu lagi adalah hari jadi kita yang setahun. Aku ingat kita belum pernah pergi berbulan madu jadi aku berencana mengajakmu liburan ke hawaii."

Aomine nyengir, Kagami melongo, author liatin di pojokan sambil makan pop corn. Sedetik kemudian wajah Kagami berubah menjadi merah padam. Ia malu karna sudah berburuk sangka kepada Aomine.

"J-jadi...selama ini kau sibuk dan tidak menghubungiku bukan karna...ada yang lain."

Aomine menggeleng dan tiba tiba dia terkikik geli.

"Aku tidak mungkin menyukai orang lain, hanya kau satu satunya.

Lagipula...pemikiranmu jauh sekali bisa sampai situ. Apa mungkin kau...cemburu padaku?"

"B-baka...tentu saja."

Kagami memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Kyaaah imut sekali.

"Hehe...dan umm...kau dapat baju ini darimana?."

"Eh ah...ahahaha i-i-ini dari kise d-dia bilang k-kalau aku menggodamu sedikit kau akan lebih betah dirumah...j-jadi dia menyarankanku untuk memakai baju maid ini."

"Hoooh...jadi ini semua berawal dari si kuning itu?"

Aomine sudah mengeluarkan aura aura mematikan yang bisa membuat kucing tetangga jatuh pingsan.

"K-kenapa? A-aneh yah? Tunggu aku ganti baju dulu."

"Tidak usah." Aomine menahan tangan Kagami.

"Kau kelihatan berkali kali lebih imut, kau tau."

Aomine mulai merendahkan nada suaranya membuat Kagami merinding. Perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

"Dan...lihatlah kuping ini, terlihat nyata sekali."

Aomine menyentuh kuping kucing yang berada di kepala Kagami, tapi entah kenapa Kagami merasa geli.

"N-nyaah D-Daiki j-jangan disitu aah geli."

"Geli? Benarkah? Tapi ini kan hanya bando."

"Iya t-tapi entah kenapa rasanya geli."

Bukannya berhenti, Aomine malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke kuping itu dan menjilatnya.

"H-hyaaah h-hentikan nyaaaan."

"Heee? Kau masih mencoba menggodaku?"

"B-bukan aku tidak tahu nyaan, k-kenapa gaya bicaraku jadi seperti ini nyaan?"

"Hee? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan tapi, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."

Aomine memasang seringaian di wajahnya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Secara perlahan lahan...yak 3 cm lagi...yak 2 cm lagi...dan...

"Toilet ada disebelah sana."

Kagami menunjuk pintu toilet dengan tampang watados alias wajah tanpa dosa.

"Hah?"

"Kau bilang kau sudah tidak tahan, jadi kupikir kau butuh ke toilet"

PLAK...Aomine facepalm. Sudah berapa kali mereka melakukannya tapi kenapaa Kagami masih sepolos ini astaga. Pulangkan Daiki ke rumahmu mak, Daiki udah gk kuat. Karena sudah gregetan dengan uhukistriuhuk nya yang satu ini, Aomine langsung menggendong Kagami ala bridal style ke kamarnya.

"T-tunggu a-apa yang kau lakukan nyaan, kau belum memakan makan malammu nyaaan."

"Makan malam? Hee...makan malamku sudah berada dihadapanku."

Aomine melempar Kagami ke kasur king sizenya dan mulai merangkak mendekati Kagami. Kagami menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"D-daiki."

"Hn? Kemana panggilan ouji-sama yang kau sematkan tadi hm?."

"A-ah...itu..."

Belum sempat Kagami menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Aomine kembali menjilat kuping yang berada di atas kepalanya.

"H-hyaaah geli...hentikan nyaah."

Kagami mendorong dada Aomine hingga terjungkal ke lantai.

"ADUH."

"K-kau tidak apa apa kan nyaan?"

"TIDAK APA APA BAGAIMANA? TULANG PANTATKU KAYAKNYA PINDAH SEMUA INI."

Dengan muka nyolot Aomine memberikan death-glarenya ke arah Kagami. Tapi yang ditatap malah cengengesan sambil merapalkan kata "gomen gomen".

"Tch kucing nakal...kau harus belajar cara menghormati tuanmu."

Aomine lagi lagi menampilkan seringaiannya tapi entah kenapa yang kali ini terlihat menyeramkan dimata Kagami. Aomine merangkak ke arah Kagami. Kagami semakin mundur, mundur, dan akhirnya menabrak tembok di belakangnya. Kagami terpojokan. Aomine menangkup wajah Kagami dan dengan rakus mencium bibir kagami. Sepertinya Aomine benar benar sedang "memakan" makan malamnya. Aomine menjilat bibir bawah Kagami meminta izin untuk masuk lebih dalam tapi sepertinya sang tuan rumah tidak mengizinkannya. Aomine menggigit bibir bawah Kagami sehingga refleks Kagami membuka mulutnya. Aomine tidak menyia nyiakan kesempatan ini ia langsung masuk lebih dalam, mengecek deretan gigi yang ada disana, dan mengajak sang tuan rumah untuk bertarung. Setelah beberapa lama Kagami memukul mukul kecil dada Aomine pertanda ia butuh Oksigen. Aomine melepaskan ciumannya dan Kagami langsung meraup oksigen itu dengan rakus.

"Hosh...hosh...sudah cukup..."

"Belum...aku baru saja menyantap hidangan pembukanya."

Aomine bersiap untuk merobek baju Kagami namun aksinya tertahan oleh dua tangan lain yang menahan tangannya.

"T-tunggu nyaan, b-baju ini bukan milikku nyaan jadi jangan dirobek, biarkan aku membukanya dulu nyaan."

Aomine mengangguk. Kagami segera membuka baju maidnya. Saat ingin membuka stocking yang ia gunakan Aomine menahannya.

"Sisakan yang itu."

"Nyan?"

Kagami memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Aomine bingung. Tapi Aomine membuang mukanya, tidak kuat melihat pemandangan imut yang ada di hadapannya. Dan ternyata fetish Aomine selama ini adalah stocking. Terakhir saat ingin melepas nekomimi yang ada dikepalanya Kagami mengaduh kesakitan.

"A-auw, D-Daiki bantu aku nyaan, susah sekali melepaskan nekomimi ini nyaan, sepertinya neko miminya tertanam di kepalaku nyaan."

"Apa? Tidak mungkin."

Aomine menghampiri Kagami. Ia mencoba menarik kuping itu tapi ternyata memang sulit sekali. Aomine tidak tega melihat Kagami yang kesakitan hingga sepertinya ingin menangis.

"Hn ya sudahlah, untuk sementara kita biarkan saja begini dulu."

"Un." Kagami mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan saja kegiatan yang tadi."

"Heee?"

Aomine mendorong Kagami hingga ia terbaring di kasur king sizenya.

"Nee...Taiga kau tau..." Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Kagami.

"...kalau kucing itu akan senang sekali kalau disentuh dibagian lehernya."

Aomine menjilat leher Kagami dan memberikan beberapa kecupan ringan, menggigit dan menghisapnya keras sehingga tercipta beberapa bercak kemerahan di leher Kagami. Entah ini perasaannya saja atau apa Tapi Kagami merasa uuhhh...enak?

"A-ah D-Daiki nnhh n-nyaah...m-meow."

Kagami menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Rasanya kata kata yang ia keluarkan semakin aneh. Aomine yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh geli. Ia menyingkirkan kedua telapak tangan itu dari mulut Kagami.

"Hei...jangan ditutupi, suaramu manis sekali."

Aomine melanjutkan kegiatannya kini ia turun hingga kedada Kagami. Aomine menjilat tonjolan kecil berwarna pink kecoklatan itu.

"Nnnnhhh D-Daiki..."

Aomine menggigit nipple Kagami cukup keras hingga Kagami tersentak.

"AKH."

"Untuk malam ini kau adalah pelayan ku jadi tetap panggil aku OUJI-SAMA. Mengerti?"

Kagami mengangguk.

"Hehehe kucing pintar."

Aomine mengusap kepala Kagami. Entah kenapa sentuhannya yang kali ini terasa nyaman. Aomine menatap milik Kagami yang sudah tidak tertutup apapun. Melihat keadaannya yang sudah setengah tegang. Aomine mencengkram batang kejantanan Kagami dan mengocoknya dengan tempo yanh sesingkat singkatnya(?)

"Ah a-ahn nyaah"

"Hn? Apa ini terasa enak?."

"Y-ya aaahhh l-lebih cepat Ouji-sama lebih cepat...nyaaah."

Aomine mempercepat tempo kocokonnya. Semakin lama milik Kagami semakin berkedut pertanda sebentar lagi Kagami akan keluar.

"Ah aahhh ouji-sama...HYAAAAH."

Dengan tidak berperikemanusiaannya Aomine menutup saluran keluar Kagami.

"O-ouji-sama...s-sakit nyaaah."

"Hmm sakit? Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"L-lepaskan..."

"Apa? Apa yang harus ku lepaskan? Kalau kau tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas aku tidak akan mengerti."

"..."

"Hmm apa aku harus menghentikannya?"

Kagami mencengkram bahu Aomine.

"K-kumohon jangan..."

"Kalau begitu...memintalah."

Kagami terdiam baginya itu adalah hal yang sangat memalukan.

"K-kumohon o-ouji-sama...b-bantu aku...nyaaah."

Aomine mempercepat tempo kocokannya lebih dari yang sebelumnya. Pemandangan yang disuguhkan Kagami terlalu berbahaya bagi kesehatan jantungnya. Pemandangan Kagami dengan wajah memerah dan berusaha memohon kepada Aomine. Ah Aomine benar benar merasa hidupnya sangat sempurna.

"A-aaahnn aahh...o-ouji-sama a-aku...KELUAAAAHHHNNNN..."

Kagami menyemprotkan cairan spermanya ke tangan Aomine. Aomine menjilat sisa sisa sperma yang berada ditangannya.

"Hmm...kau lezat sekali...taiga."

Kagami masih berusaha mengendalikan nafasnya. Aomine kembali menciumnya dengan ganas. Aomine benar benar tidak memberi Kagami waktu untuk bernafas. Setelah puas menjelajahi mulut Kagami, Aomine bersiap untuk mempersiapkan lubang Kagami. Ia mengambil lubrican dan mengolesinya di tangan dan kejantanannya sendiri. Aomine sedikit mengernyit merasakan dinginnya lubrican itu. Baru saja akan memasukan satu jarinya,Kagami lagi lagi menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Langsung saja nyaan."

"Apa? Kau mau tidak bisa berjalan selama 1 minggu?."

Kagami memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"A-aku sudah m-mempersiapkannya tadi nyaan."

"Hee? Ternyata kucing yang satu ini benar benar tidak sabaran nee?"

Tanpa basa basi lagi Aomine langsung memasukan miliknya dalam satu hentakan.

"Eegh...Taiga...kau basah sekali nnhh."

"A-aahh s-sudah kubilang kan a-aku sudah...AKH."

Aomine mengenai sweet spot Kagami yang membuat Kagami semakin terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

"Hyaaah...aaahhh aaaahhhh D-Daiki l-lebih chephaat nyaaan."

"Tch dasar kucing nakal."

Aomine semakin mempercepat tempo permainannya. Membuat Kagami kehilangan akal sehatnya. Kagami memeluk leher Aomine dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Aomine.

"Nyaaaah...O-ouji-sama a-aku mau kelar aaahhnn...nyaan."

"Heh? Cepat sekali...bagaimana kalau bersama sama?"

Aomine mengambil sebuah pita dan mengikatkannya pada batang kejantanan Kagami tanpa memperlambat temponya.

"A-aakhh s-shakit...nyaan."

"Sabarlah sedikit lagi taiga...kau sempit sekali...sepertinya lubangmu ingin menghancurkan milikku."

"Haah...haaah...aahh...s-setelah ini...aku pasti akan menghancurkan tangan dekilmu itu aaahnn...hyaaaah...nyaaan."

"Heh? Ternyata kau ini kucing yang susah untuk diatur ya? Hoi hoi aku ini tuanmu loh."

"Ah aaahhh o-ouji-sama k-kumohon...a-aku sudah tak tahan lagi nyaah."

"Aku juga...sedikit lagi taiga."

Aomine melepas ikatan pita di kejantanan Kagami dan mengocok miliknya.

"Ah aahhh aahhh D-Daiki...a-aku...AAAKHH."

Kagami lagi lagi menyemprotkan spermanya ketangan Aomine. Sedangkan Aomine keluar di dalam Kagami. Aomine menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Kagami, masih mencoba menormalkan nafasnya.

"Haaah...haaaah...tadi itu hebat sekali."

"..."

"Benar kan Taiga?"

"..."

"Oi Taiga!"

"Zzzz...zzzz..."

"Sepertinya malam ini aku terlalu berlebihan...oyasumi Taiga."

Aomine mengecup kening Kagami dan menyusulnya ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Esok paginya Kagami dan Aomine mengunjungi rumah Kise. Mereka sudah disambut dengan Kuroko yang sedang sarapan dan Kise dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"Tumben sekali aomine-kun mau mengunjungi rumah kami."

"ah...umm sebenernya ada hal yang ingin kami bicarakan."

"hal yang ingin dibicarakan? Apa itu ssu?"

Aomine melepas topi yang sedang digunakan Kagami, dan terlihatlah sebuah kuping nekomimi yang unyuk sekali.

"Ini, kami ingin membicarakan ini. Kemarin Ryouta memberikan Taiga seragam maid dan kuping nekomimi ini, tapi sampai sekarang kupingnya tidak bisa dilepas."

"Kupingnya seperti tertanam di kepalaku nyaan, terus juga bicaraku jadi aneh begini nyaan~"

Hening...Kuroko yang mendengar penuturan Kagami dan Aomine langsung melirik Kise dengan tatapan "aku-tak-akan-ikut-campur". Kise membalasnya tatapan itu dengan "hidoii-ssu-bagaimana-ini-tetsu-chi". Lalu dibalas lagi oleh Kuroko dengan tatapan "sudah-kubilang-aku-tidak-akan-ikut-campur." Dan entah kenapa mereka bisa mengerti tatapan satu sama lain. Mungkin mereka sudah memperlajari bagaimana caranya berkomunikasi dengan telepati. Ah sudahlah mari kita lupakan saja.

"Oi Ryouta"

"Ah etto...masa sih gk bisa dilepas ssu, waktu itu aku juga pake tapi bisa dilepas ssu."

"Kalau gk percaya coba lepas aja nyaan, kemarin sudah aku tarik berkali kali tapi tetep gk bisa lepas nyaan."

"Sini ku coba ssu."

Kise menghampiri Kagami dan menyentuh kuping Kagami. Ah lembut sekali pikir Kise. Namun sentuhan sentuhan Kise membuat Kagami memberikan respon yang berbeda. Wajah Kagami mulai memerah dan dia mati matian menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya. Aomine yang melihat itu buru buru menepis tangan Kise. Alhasil Kise dihujani death-glare dari Aomine dan Kuroko.

"Ah? Ahahaha iya gk bisa dilepas ssu."

"Terus aku harus bagaimana nyaan?"

"A-aku...tidak tahu."

"huweee...ini gara gara kau menyuruhku memakai baju maid dan nekomimi ini nyaaan, sekarang aku harus bagaimana nyaan?"

Kagami mulai menangis sesenggukan. Aomine mulai mengeluarkan aura aura mematikannya. Kuroko yang menyadari hal itu hanya menatap Kise dengan tatapan "mampus-lo-gw-gk-ikut-campur." Dan setelah itu Kuroko langsung ngibrit kekamarnya.

"E-etto ssu pasti ada cara untuk mengembalikannya ssu."

"huweee hiks hiks."

"RYOUTAAA..."

"KYAAAAAAAH, AMPUNI AKU AOMINE-CHIIIIII."

Dan setelah itu terdengar dentuman keras seperti bomb di kediaman keluarga kise. Kagami dan Aomine memutuskan untuk pulang setelah puas menghakimi Kise. Keadaan di dalam mobil terasa hening. Diantara mereka berdua tidak ada yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sampai akhirnya Kagami pun bersuara.

"Apa harus operasi saja nyaan?"

"Operasi?"

"Iya, untuk membuang kuping ini nyaan."

Aomine menghentikan mobilnya saat melihat lampu merah dihadapannya. Aomine menatap Kagami.

"Kau yakin? Operasinya mungkin akan menyakitkan loh."

"H-habis...mau bagaimana lagi nyaan"

"Memangnya kau yakin setelah operasi bicaramu akan kembali normal? Memangnya kau yakin operasinya akan berjalan dengan lancar?"

Kagami terdiam. Aomine menggenggam tangan Kagami.

"Hei dengar Taiga, aku tidak keberatan dengan kupingmu, justru dengan itu kau terlihat lebih manis. Aku tak ingin kau mengambil resiko menjalani operasi itu, aku takut terjadi sesuatu denganmu Taiga."

Kagami masih terdiam tapi kali ini dia sudah berani menatap mata Aomine.

"Jadi..."

"Jadi kupikir kau tak perlu melakukan operasi itu. Tetaplah menjadi dirimu yang sekarang."

Kagami tersenyum.

"Hehehe aku tidak tahu orang bodoh sepertimu bisa menceramahiku juga nyaan."

Aomine sok sok manyun. Mungkin ingin terlihat imut tapi yang terlihat malah menjijikan. Kagami tertawa dan memeluk Aomine.

"hehe aishiteru...Daiki."

"Aishiteru maid-sama."

 _ **Owari~**_

 **ALOHA SAIAH DATANG LAGI MEMBAWA FICT AOKAGA YANG UNYUK UNYUK INI *w*) SAYA KETAGIHAN BIKIN FICT RATED M TAPI MESKIPUN BEGITU SAYA INI MASIH POLOS LOH *w*) TERIMAKASIH YANG SUDAH MENYEMPATKAN DIRI MEMBACA FICT SAYA YANG SATU INI DAN TERIMAKASIH PARA READERS YANG MENYEMANGATI SAYA LEWAT REVIEW REVIEW KALIAN, I LOVE YOU ALL *tebar cinta* OH IYA SILAHKAN BERI KRITIK DAN SARAN KALIAN DI KOTAK REVIEW FLAME JUGA BOLEH TAPI JANGAN PEDES PEDES YA INI BUKAN GADO GADO *w*) DAN KALO ADA YANG NANYA KENAPA DISINI KISE ITU DINISTAIN...KARENA KISE WARNANYA KUNING SAYA SUKA WARNA KUNING. AKHIR KATA...MIND TO REVIEW? ~(*w*~) (~*w*)~**


End file.
